This is a revised application for a jointly sponsored Ruth L. Kirchstein Institutional Predoctoral Training Program grant from the University of California, Davis. The goal of the program is to provide a broad training in the fundamental principles of neuroscience for entering students that will lay solid foundations for their specialized research in advanced years. It will also provide them with the broad perspective essential for their establishing successful independent research programs in neuroscience in their future careers. The program will operate under the auspices of the interdisciplinary graduate program in neuroscience at UC Davis, which offers the scope and flexibility needed to meet our training objectives. The Training Program requests support for 4 predoctoral trainees to be selected annually by an Advisory Committee. Trainees will receive one year of support from the grant, typically in their first year. Internal support mechanisms and other extramural grants including individual fellowship awards will be used for support of the remaining years of graduate training. Trainees will participate in a teaching program especially designed to give exposure to as broad a range of modern neuroscience subdisciplines and technologies as possible including cellular and molecular neuroscience, neuroanatomy and neurophysiology, neurogenetics, systems neuroscience, cognitive neuroscience, computational neuroscience and, the neurobiology of psychiatric and neurological disease. Trainees will receive a rigorous basic training through formal course work, seminars and journal clubs and laboratory rotations and will participate in colloquia in which they will be expected regularly to make oral presentations. Students will thus be well prepared for their dissertation research and for future, independent careers in basic and disease-related neuroscience research.